the_wiki_of_noobfandomcom-20200215-history
Breakthrough Performers: 2019
Occasionally, the year serves not only as a chance for some of the best in film to be offered to the world, but also a time for a fresh new crop of actors and actresses to break out. Examples from recent years include the starmaking performances of Michael B. Jordan and Brie Larson in 2013, the charismatic of a little-known, freshfaced Michael Fassbender in 2009, or the beginning of the actress of the decade with Jennifer Lawrence in 2010. 2019 will go down as one of the greatest years of cinema of the century, and quite possibly in history. Needless to say, it also offered up several new faces that have been waiting in the wings to finally have their moment in the sun. There are also those that are literally starting in the industry and hitting home runs the first time to bat. The Renaissance of Hollywood has truly begun. 10. Richard Madden 2019 Projects: 1917, The Bodyguard, Rocketman It feels strange to claim that Richard Madden, an early lead on the most popular television show of the decade is a breakthrough, but given the Scottish actor’s relative absence from the big screen since Game of Thrones’ it feels worth mentioning him. Richard Madden’s stoic calmness and paradoxically charismatic quietness has bolstered his resume and the projects that are a part of it. He was seductively devilish in Rocketman, while his brief but passionate turn in 1917 is the emotional nail in the coffin by film’s end. Perhaps his most important project was his work in television series The Bodyguard, where he received awards in 2019 for his leading performance like the Golden Globe. Future Projects: The Eternals 9. Roman Griffin Davis 2019 Projects: Jojo Rabbit On occasion, a young actor like Roman Griffin Davis helms a project with such undeniable talent that it could catapult them into stardom. That is the case with the sweet and provocative talent of the lead in Jojo Rabbit, who holds his own and easily surpasses screen veterans like Scarlett Johansson, Sam Rockwell, and Stephen Merchant. Davis wields comedy, heart, and passion like a sharp blade, while endearing himself to audiences everywhere both on camera and on the press junket. The future is bright, both for Roman Griffin Davis and any filmmaker who gets the opportunity to work with him. Future Projects: N/A 8. Noah Jupe 2019 Projects: Honey Boy, Ford v. Ferrari Weaving his way through small but vital roles in the last couple years (a common theme of this list), Noah Jupe seemed to finally hit his stride as an actor to reach audiences. After earlier efforts like A Quiet Place and Suburbicon, Jupe has added James Mangold, Christian Bale, Shia LaBeouf, Lucas Hedges, and Alma Ha’Rel to the list of collaborators he has gotten to work with that already includes the likes of George Clooney and John Krasinski. His lead performance in Honey Boy is particularly worth citing in an emotionally draining role, while his work in Ford v. Ferrari is likewise nothing to scoff at. Future Projects: A Quiet Place Part II, The Undoing 7. Jessie Buckley 2019 Projects: Wild Rose, Judy, Chernobyl Far more than just the newest ingenue leaping off success from a competition television show, Jessie Buckley’s empathetic and down-to-earth personality allow her to have made an impact with indisputable talent and results. Her performances in 2019 may have been smaller in budget or scale, but her ability to transcend such limitations is gigantic. Her supporting turn against a manic Renee Zellweger provides much needed sincerity to Judy and Chernobyl, while her star-making turn as a sultry and earnest country singer in ‘’Wild Rose’’ is one of the best leading efforts of the year. Buckley’s strongest case for breakthrough, however, is her future, working in both blockbuster and prestige projects on both big and small screen. Future Projects: Dolittle, Fargo 6. Thomasin McKenzie 2019 Projects: Jojo Rabbit, The King An honorable mention last year due to her stunning performance in Leave No Trace, Thomas McKenzie put to rest any possible doubt that she would be a one-hit wonder. It’s hard to argue with the results that McKenzie’s performance in Jojo Rabbit has elicited in all audiences. Her intelligent but emotional role is worth all of the praise it has received, as well as a fair amount of praise aimed at her co-stars. One sign of her bolstered status is in her next project, with the subtle shift to top billing in the upcoming film by none other than Edgar Wright. Future Projects: Last Night in Soho 5. Beanie Feldstein 2019 Projects: Booksmart, How to Build A Girl One of several actresses on this list to have glimpsed breakthrough status in past years, Beanie Feldstein took a comic supporting role two years ago and has spun it into a fantastic career going forward. After appearing in a little seen but appropriately appreciated indie ‘’How to Build A Girl’’, she skyrocketed as a leading lady alongside fellow up-and-comer Kaitlyn Dever in the rioutously funny Booksmart. Her genuine, bombastic portrayal of a nerd gone wild landed her a Golden Globe nomination, and her future looks just as bright thanks to a healthy dosage of promising new roles coming forward. Future Projects: American Crime Story: Impeachment, Merrily We Roll Along 4. Paul Walter Hauser 2019 Projects: Late Night, Richard Jewell Someone who has endeared himself to the awards press and a great deal of the industry, the forever humble Paul Walter Hauser has truly enamored himself to audiences everywhere with his humor and heart. Despite only working for the last two years, Hauser has added Clint Eastwood in ‘’Richard Jewell’’ and brilliant writer Mindy Kailng of ‘’Late Night’’ to his resume. A former stand-up comedian to bonafide dramedy star, there’s nothing that can stop Paul Walter Hauser for now. Future Projects: Da 5 Bloods, Cruella 3. Ana de Armas 2019 Projects: Knives Out Stunning is the first word that comes to mind when one thinks of Ana De Armas. Not just in terms of looks, although that is true, but in sheer talent and capability as an actress that can elicit empathy in the strangest and strongest of ways. Initially appearing two years ago and in frequent collaborations with Keanu Reeves, De Armas has exploded into stardom with her fantastic leading role in the newest whodunit Knives Out by Rian Johson. She'll next be taking on two of Hollywood's most beloved property, from the 007 franchise to one of its greatest stars as Marilyn Monroe. Future Projects: No Time to Die, Blonde 2. Kelvin Harrison Jr. 2019 Projects: Waves, Luce Beginning and ending the year with two fantastic and complex performances, Kelvin Harrison Jr. was another honorable mentions to have finally reached his moment to premiere for cinema going audiences to the world. His first turn is a stunning and calculated performance in the all-around underrated masterclass in filmmaking Luce, where his chameleonic talent allows him to play both charming and untrustworthy at the exact same time with ease. His second turn has hit upon even greater respect with Waves, the gripping epic of a family going through trauma with Harrison as one of its two leads. Even with his outstanding performances, though, one believes his potential is still yet untapped and to be seen deliver even greater dividends. Future Projects: The Photograph, Covers, The Trial of the Chicago 7 Honorable Mentions: *Dean Charles-Chapman - 1917 *Zazie Beetz - Joker, Wounds *Kaitlyn Dever - Booksmart, Unbelievable *Naomi Scott - Aladdin, Charlie's Angels *Alexa Demie - Euphoria, Waves 1. Florence Pugh Hail the queen; Florence Pugh has long occupied many breakthrough lists for the last three years. Whether it was for Lady Macbeth in 2016 or Outlaw King in 2018, Pugh has paid her dues several times over. No one had quite the 2019 like Pugh did; kicking it off with raves in Fighting with My Family, she transitioned from physical badass to timid girl rediscovering herself through horror in Midsommar. Her final 2019 film is her biggest, though; Little Women, where she plays the iconically precocious youngest March sister Beth. Pugh's work earned her several awards, culminating in an Academy Award nomination. Her future is bright, and it is time for Florence to shine. Future Projects: Black Widow Category:Breakthrough Performers